Applicators for applying lip cosmetics, such as lipstick and lip gloss, composed of a supporting stem and an applying portion at the tip of the stem are commonly used. The applying portion is configured to have an increased retention of the cosmetic so that the cosmetic may be applied over an increased area by a single applying operation such that the lips may be made up by a reduced number of applying operations. To reduce the number of applying operations is advantageous to avoid a patchy application and achieve uniform application of the cosmetic.
An applying portion that projects laterally from the stem and includes at least two branches of a plastic material is known as a device for increasing the retention of a cosmetic (see patent publication 1 below). The branches have respective ends, and the ends meet each other to define a cavity between the branches. The applying portion is able to retain a cosmetic in its cavity and therefore has increased retention.
Apart from the above technique, patent publication 2 below discloses an applying portion that is wider than the supporting stem and flat. The applying portion is described as gradually decreasing in width from its widest part to the tip when viewed from the front and being inclined with respect to the stem, thereby achieving improvements on the feel on the skin, make-up finish, convenience of use, and the like. For example, to have a fine pointed tip is advantageous in that a cosmetic may be applied delicately, making it easier to apply the cosmetic to the ends of the lips.
An applicator is usually used in combination with a cylindrical receptacle containing a cosmetic. The applicator of this type is designed such that the applying portion immersed in the cosmetic in the receptacle is withdrawn and wiped by a wiper provided near the neck of the receptacle to remove excess cosmetic before application. According to patent publication 2, the wiper is made of a rigid or semi-rigid plastic material and therefore is substantially non-deformable, while the applying portion is more deformable than the wiper so that the applying portion is flat and wider than the stem, which may be wiped through the wiper.